


everything is blue

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Intrulogical, M/M, Nail Painting, Nail Polish, Nail art, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus paints Logan's nails.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 35
Kudos: 244





	everything is blue

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics are from halsey "colors"

_You're dripping like a saturated sunrise_   
_You're spilling like an overflowing sink_   
_You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece_   
_And now i'm tearing through the pages and the ink_

Remus knocks on Logan's door, shifting from foot to foot. The box in one hand seems to burn his fingers, tempting him to drop it and let everything inside smash and muddle together, a never-ending waterfall of muddy rainbow.

But then he can't paint Logan's nails, not if the box is full of broken glass and spilled polish, so he refrains, waiting for Logan to open the door.

"Remus!" Logan is there, pulling the door open wide, ushering him inside with a hand in the small of his back that warms him from the inside out. He neatly plucks the box from Remus's hands and sets it in the middle of his desk before stretching and kissing Remus on the corner of his mouth. Remus's stomach fizzes, like a bottle of soda shaken too fast and left like a pressure cooker.

"Lo Lo!" He says, bouncing on his feet. "I brought lots and lots of colors and all kinds of stuff so you can have the prettiest fucking nails the mind palace has ever seen! Roman will be _so_ jealous."

"He should be," Logan comments mildly. "Shall we get to it?"

"Yeah!" Remus says, plopping down in the extra chair Logan keeps around all the time now, so Remus doesn't have to sit on the bed. It makes him feel like his heart's been set on fire whenever he sees it, soft and green, just for him.

"What color would you like?" Remus asks, opening the box. Logan's eyes widen when he sees the selection Remus has managed to cram inside.

"Blue, please," Logan says. "Hmm. That dark blue." He points. "Is that holographic?"

"Abso-holo-lutely!" Remus says, and beams. Logan's lips twitch.

"Remus, that made no sense," he says, but he's smiling when he says it. Remus pulls out the dark blue nail polish, swirling with infinitesimal rainbows, and glances imperiously at Logan, who obediently presents one hand.

"I'm kind of messy," Remus admits. "But that's what the acetone is for! Hey, what do you think would happen if I chugged it?"

"For the ordinary side, something bad," Logan says. "For you, however...also something bad. Please don't chug the acetone." Remus huffs a breath.

"Oh, all right," he says. "If you're sure. Ooh, do you want a gradient? Like light to dark blue? Or purple or something?"

"What about green?" Logan suggests, and Remus has to swallow hard to stop himself from blurting out something sappy like an idiot.

The green he pulls out of the box is holographic as well, shading toward a dark turquoise. He thinks it will look very pretty on Logan's nails.

"Gradient time!" He announces, and cackles, grabbing the bag of makeup sponges and a pair of safety scissors. He snips off the end of one sponge and paints the gradient on in thin layers, before pressing it firmly over Logan's thumbnail.

"Oops," he announces a second later. "I forgot to put the liquid latex on."

"What's that for?" Logan asks, as Remus dabs a second coat of polishes on his nail.

"It protects the rest of your finger, so you don't look like you fingered the Hulk," Remus answers absently.

"I can snap it away when you're done," Logan says. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh yeah," Remus says, his face warming. "I forgot you could do that."

He works in amiable silence for the next several minutes, until each of Logan's nails sports a green/blue gradient. It reminds Remus of a nebula, or the depths of the ocean. Perhaps that is the point.

"Now it's time for nail art!" He announces. "I have detail brushes and nail vinyls and sequins and everything!"

"How about I leave it up to you?" Logan suggests. "You're the creative one, after all." His mouth curves into a slow, sweet smile. "I love your creativity, Remus. Go for it."

For a moment, Remus is tempted to summon a pint of human blood and dip Logan's fingers in it. Or teeth! He could glue on baby teeth! But he rides out the urge, gritting his teeth. Logan doesn't like that sort of thing. He would appreciate it, because Remus is the one who did it, but he wouldn't _love_ it.

"Okay, close your eyes," Remus demands. Logan does so and Remus gets to work. He's in his element like this, his fingers flying, taking full advantage of the fact that it's the mind palace and he can speed up drying times and fix any time he messes up.

"You can look now," he says several minutes later. Logan opens his eyes and gasps, seeing the transformation that his nails have undergone.

"Remus, they're gorgeous," he says, reverent, holding each hand up and admiring them.

Remus has gone for symmetry this time. Each pinky finger holds a delicately drawn constellation. Logan's ring fingers are packed with sequins, done in the same green/blue gradient. His middle fingers feature carefully drawn stacks of books, and his index fingers hold octopus stencils, swirling across the width of his nails.

His thumbs are the pride and joy of Remus's collection. They hold a galaxy, each star a tiny jewel that glitters in the light. He's used a holographic top coat over each nail, so they shimmer a multitude of colors every time Logan moves his hand.

"You like them?" Remus asks, twitching in his seat. Logan leans close, cupping Remus's jaw with one hand.

"Cephy, I _love_ them," Logan says sincerely.

Remus beams.

"Good," he says. "Now let's go show them off!" Grinning, he tugs Logan out of his chair and toward the door.


End file.
